


Help From Unexpected Places

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2016 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heartache, Hopeful Ending, Ice Cream, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: Hari-redtoes: Felicity, Sara and Kara. And ice cream





	

"One thing I love about the multiverse," Kara said as she took another lick from her ice cream cone. "I never fail to find mint chip."

Felicity and Sara laughed as they sat around in Kara's apartment, lounging in the living room as night fell on National City. The pair had popped in for a visit, Felicity apparently needing to get away from Star City while Sara just wanted to tag along. Kara had welcomed them with open arms and ice cream, almost immediately sensing that something was wrong with Felicity. The way the blonde kept relatively quiet that evening threw off warning bells.

"This is really good ice cream," Sara commented, biting into the sugar cone. Little brown chunks fell into the palm of her hand which she proceeded to funnel into her mouth. Both Kara and Felicity stared at her for a moment. "What? The cone is the best part!"

That prompted Kara to giggle as she glanced over at Felicity. The other blonde hadn't said a word since she and Sara arrived. During their last encounter, Felicity had been the bright, cheery one of the group, always talking super fast and laughing without fail. Tonight, she was quiet and somber, two things that did not suit her well.

"Alright, that's enough sulking," Kara said as she plopped down on the couch beside her new friend.

"I'm not sulking!" Felicity shot back in her defense.

"You've barely touched your ice cream," Sara pointed out before swooping in to catch a drop that was about to fall on her friend's dark grey dress. "You're definitely sulking."

"What's wrong?" Kara prodded. "I know you're not here just to see me. By the way, totally not offended by that. If I were sulking, I'd probably want to spend some time away, too."

"Yeah, you've been awfully quiet," Sara remarked. "That's definitely not the Felicity I know. So, what happened? Did Oliver do something awful to piss you off?"

Felicity's head shot up, her eyes skipping between Kara and Sara. She didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened and shut a couple of times before she set her ice cream down on the coffee table. Her head fell into her hands as a sob escaped her throat. It had been building there for a while as the other two had playfully chatted for the past half hour. Bringing up Oliver had finally broken the dam and the tears came flooding down her cheeks.

"Uh-oh." Sara hopped off the floor and onto the couch on the other side of Felicity. She wrapped her arm around the bawling blonde as Kara did the same. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, her hand rubbing up and down Felicity's back in soothing motions.

"Everything is so messed up," Felicity blubbered. "I thought it all would have calmed down once Oliver became mayor, but it's like it just got so much worse!"

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

Still crying, Felicity managed to explain what had happened those last two months: how Tobias Church ran amock of the city, to the new recruits, to Prometheus's reign, and finally, Billy's death. The hiccuping sobs that followed had both Sara and Kara doing their best to comfort her as they tried to hold in their sadness for the situation.

"I'm so sorry," Kara said, pulling Felicity into a warm, all-encompassing hug.

"I wish I would have known sooner," Sara replied, her hand resting on Felicity's shoulder as she gave it a squeeze.

"What would you have done?" Felicity asked. "What could you have done? Prometheus is a rat bastard that's doing everything in his power to destroy Oliver, and that means destroying us as well. He already turned Evelyn. He somehow figured out how to get to Dig and put him back in prison. And Billy… I can't believe…" She shook her head before breaking down again. "I can't believe he thought he could use Billy to turn me against Oliver."

"If I ever get my hands on that guy, I am going to rip him to shreds," Sara seethed. "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it."

"Count me in," Kara replied. "I'm all for kicking this guy's ass. He deserves it for what he's done to you and Team Arrow."

"Thanks guys," Felicity said, "but I don't want to drag you into this."

"You're not dragging us into this," Sara replied. "Prometheus dragged us into this as soon as he showed up. And I'm not going to sit back and watch him destroy my friends. He just put a big target on his back, and so help me, if I ever do find him, I'll make sure he gets everything he deserves."

The anger and determination on her face made Felicity sit up and take note. She forgot how much of a badass Sara could be. Having the former assassin and time traveller on her side was exactly what she needed at that moment. "Thank you," she said, wrapping her arm around her friend for a hug. "Maybe I do need help from unexpected places to find Prometheus."

"Hey, if there's anything I can do, just let me know," Kara chimed in. "Maybe Winn could whip up some kind of tech device for you. Or maybe I could hop over to your 'verse and do a little digging myself. After all, I do have x-ray vision."

"Kara Danvers, or is it Kara Zor-El? Which one do you prefer?" Felicity asked.

"Either is fine," Kara answered.

"Well, Kara, you are a godsend. Thank you, too," Felicity replied, wrapping her other arm around her new friend. "If I do need help, I'll definitely be asking both of you, but for the time being, I think I'm going to try and find Prometheus myself."

"Just don't go doing anything stupid," Sara warned. "I don't wanna come back to 2017 to kick your ass instead of his."

All three women laughed as Felicity said, "Don't worry. You won't have to do that. I'll make sure you ladies are the first people I call for help."

"Good, because I seriously would not want to hurt you," Sara replied.


End file.
